Limerence
by briamtrash
Summary: Shibi arranges Shino to marry a pretty little Hyuuga, and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. Surprisingly, things turn out to be better than he ever could have planned. What does the future have in store for Shino? Embarrassing relatives? His first kiss? Group sex-ed lessons? All of the above?
1. Say what?

_/ A/N: This is going to be an ongoing multi-chapter fic. Main pairing will be ShinoHina, with sprinkles of GaaraLee, ShikaTem, NejiTen, ChoKarui. Rated M for future violence & lemon. Yes, it's 100% ShinoHina despite the end of this chap. Promise!/_

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata ran swiftly through the canopy as they made their way back home. They had just finished tracking and gathering intel on a group of rogue ninjas, who threatened to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. The mission was a success, the team having learned many valuable facts to bring back to the Godiame Hokage.

"If we keep a steady pace we should reach the village by sunset," Shino informed his teammates.

"I think we need to take a break," Kiba disagreed, "we can still make it back in time if we stop for a little while, come on."

Shino ignored him but came to a stop, against his better judgement. He settled down on a fallen log while Kiba and Hinata sat on either side of him.

"Thank you, Shino-kun," Hinata said as she reached for her canteen, taking a drink.

He simply nodded, staring forward, as he thought back to the last time he spoke with his father.

 _/ Shibi sat at the dining table, staring across at his son. He didn't want to have this conversation but, unfortunately, it was unavoidable. It was Shino's duty to marry and produce his own heir to the Aburame clan._

"Shino, is there a reason you have yet to choose a mate?"

 _"_ _No one would willing marry me, father," Shino sighed. He knew for a fact no girl would willingly wed him. He couldn't even blame them._

"If you don't pick a woman, I will be forced to do so on your behalf."

Shino did not reply, instead simply nodding his understanding. He knew this was coming, he knew he should have complied and chosen a mate. He just couldn't bare to put anyone through it. Nobody wanted him, the creepy bug-boy. At least, if his father made the choice for him, he would only have to bare half of the guilt. /

"S-Shino-kun?" Hinata's voice disturbed his thoughts then.

He looked up to see her standing in front of him, a look of worry settling over her face. It was then he realized that he had been stuck in his stupor a little bit too long.

"Yes?"

"K-kiba-kun and I w-were saying we that we should head back now," She replied, pushing her forefingers together.

"Hn." He nodded once in agreement and stood from his spot on the tree.

"Shino, what's up with you? You're acting a bit strange, even for you." Kiba questioned, squinting his eyes as he looking him up and down.

Shino considered ignoring Kiba altogether but figured he won't drop it until he gets an answer. Still, he used the least amount of words possible.

"Father has arranged for me to wed a woman of his choosing," his monotone voice wavered slightly as he spoke, giving away his hesitance on the matter.

His teammates stared at him in shock before collecting themselves, letting the information sink in. Shino. An arranged marriage.

"What?!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata was staring at Shino with wide eyes, afraid for him. It wasn't that it was unheard of, in fact it was a rather popular practice. She was afraid of who his father would choose. She knew how people felt about the Aburame and their beetles.

"Don't act so shocked Kiba, arranged marriages are commonplace among noble clans." Shino sighed inwardly.

Kiba knew this, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He knew Shino would never be happy with marrying someone he may not even know. He was furious, but for Shino's sake, he calmed himself to the best of his abilities. It would only make him feel worse, he could be angry later.

"W-who?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know yet. I have a meeting with father upon our return."

They were all quiet for a few moments, the air felt tense.

"I'm sorry," Kiba was the first the speak, breaking the silence, as he patted Shino on the shoulder.

Shino nodded, jumped back up into the canopy above, and resumed the race home. Though going home was the last thing he wanted to do, he just wanted it to be over with. He could feel his stoic charade slipping as he was hit with waves of anxiety. Surely his father wouldn't choose anyone too bad.

Kiba and Hinata joined him, running behind him in a triangle formation. If they kept the pace, they would still arrive home by sunset as planned. Then, they could question him further.

/

Team 8 had delivered their intel to Tsunade just before sundown. She was please with the information they had given her. The rogues turned out to be a group of group of outliers set on getting revenge on the society that had cast them out. They had no real resources or completed ninja training. They would be easily neutralized.

After leaving the Hokage's office, the team split up to head to their homes. Kiba and Hinata bid Shino goodnight, making him promise to tell them everything as soon as he spoke to his father. He tuned out Kiba's angry yells, proclaiming that it's bullshit.

Shino gave a "hn", followed by a slight nod as he took off in the direction of the Aburame compound. He was running as fast as he could despite his brain telling him to relax. Delaying the issue wouldn't make it go away, he knew this. This was the price of being an heir. He would accept his fate no matter the outcome.

With a heavy heart, Shino reached the entrance of the compound. He took in a breath as he entered, expecting to find his father waiting for him. He wasn't. Looking around for his father, Shino found a note addressed to him.

 _Shino,_

I have some business to take care of.

Don't wait up,

Shibi

Not knowing whether to be slightly relieved or even more anxious, Shino crumpled the note and tossed it into garbage. At least he wouldn't have to deal with anything yet. Although, the suspense was now killing him.

'Maybe I should have taken Kiba's advice and ran', he thought to himself. His kikaichu vibrated throughout him, sensing his displeasure, willing him to calm.

'I know, I know…'

Figuring it best, Shino settled down for the night. Tossing and turning until he was finally able to fall asleep.

 _/ Shino stood in font of a large crowd, surrounded by family and friends. He watched as his bride-to-be made her way down the isle. She was wearing flowing white robes, her veil covering her face as she now stood in front of him. He registered the official conducting the ceremony or their spoken vows, all he could do was think of was lifting her veil and uncovering her to the world. When the moment finally came, he lifted his shaking hands and slowly but surely pulled up on the edges until he looked into the beautiful face of… /_

"NARUTO!"

Shino woke from his nightmare with a start sitting up straight, covered in sweat and panting slightly. The idea of marrying Naruto was truly traumatizing. He let out a breath of relief, that it was indeed just a dream, and slumped back onto his bed.

Shino remained like that for a few more moments until he recovered. He got up, went into his adjoined bathroom to relieve himself and go about is morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, -trying- to tame his hair, and dressing.

Once finished, Shino headed into the kitchens to fix breakfast for himself. As he drew near, the scent of something delicious entered his nostrils. How strange.

Entering the kitchens, Shino saw his father, Shibi, setting two plates onto the table. It appears he had been cooking quite a meal. His eyes scanned the dishes of food. Fried eggs, miso soup, white rice with salted wakame, natto, toast.. His favourite things. Definitely strange.

"Shino, You're up! Join me for breakfast, I made your favourite." Shibi announced, an odd smile on his face.

"I see, may I ask why?" He asked as he sat down across from his father and began filling his plate.

"Now, now, just enjoy your meal."

Shino was suspicious of his father, he knew that something was about to happen and he wasn't going to like it. Probably the news of his engagement, but if he can delay the blow just a little longer then he will. He let it slip without further comment.

He began to eat as Shibi asked him questions about their recent mission, his teammates, and if he had slept well. Shino shivered at that and gave a simple 'no'. Shibi just figured it was because of the looming marriage arrangement so he didn't push it.

They had almost finished clearing their plates when Shibi cleared his throat, gaining an eyebrow raise from Shino. He paused for a moment, figuring out how to bring up the topic as gently as he could.

"Just spit it out father," Shino grunted, know what was about to come.

"I have found you a bride, son."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement, feeling a wave of anxiety flowing through him.

"Well, don't you want to know who it is?" Shibi probed.

"Who, father?" Shino's voice gave away his dread.

Shibi felt the guilt hit him then. He didn't want to force his son into marriage, but he had given him no other choice. The Aburame clan needed their heir to fulfill his duties, and he wasn't.

"Hanabi Hyuuga."

Shino's chopsticks clattered as they hit the table, slipping through his fingers. He sat in shock, staring at his father as he froze, unable to breathe. He was utterly horrified.

"W-What?" For the first time, Shino stuttered.


	2. Do it for the lulz

"Hanabi?" Shino questioned, not really believing his father. Surely, this must be a cruel joke.

"You've met her, haven't you, Hinatas little sister?" Shibi replies, "Word got out that I was searching for a potential bride for my son. Hiashi must have heard the news because he invited me out for supper last night. Hence my absence. We got to talking and came to the conclusion that a Hyuuga-Aburame marriage would greatly benefit both of us. Our clans may have a peace treaty and remain civil, but some people still shy away from us. This could be our way to show a united front against the other clans. If the Hyuugas are on board, people may ease up on their hatred of our 'creepy clan'. The Hyuugas would in turn receive our full support. Something had to be done, and you certainly weren't making any effort."

"I understand, father." Shino did not bother to hide his obvious disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Shino. I realize Hanabi is… a little rough around the edges, but she was a logical choice. Hiashi intends to remove Hinata's status as heiress and give her place to Hanabi. Once she marries, it will be sealed." Shibi started to feel the guilt set in but, he was left with no other options.

Shino sat still at the table, absorbing the information. 'So, Hinata is being stripped of her title?' The thought infuriated him. Hinata pushed herself constantly, often surpassing her limits and overworking herself. Hanabi does not deserve the title of heiress. She was selfish and often uncaring. Those were not desirable qualities in a leader. He would be betraying Hinata just by marrying her sister, helping to push her out of the way. He couldn't. This was messed up.

"Father, with all due respect, this is bullshit." Shino ground out, quoting Kiba. Kiba. He will be pissed to say the least. He may even try to kill Hiashi himself. Kami, why?

Shibi sighed, inwardly proud of his brat for speaking out. "I know, Shino. Believe me, I know. Which is why it's a good thing I'm just kidding. Kami, could you imagine really marrying Hanabi?" He shuddered to add emphasis.

Shino's jaw slacked as he stared at his father in disbelief. Anger washing over him, he slammed his fist onto the table. "Damn it! That's not funny!"

Shibi's laughter said otherwise, he could barely keep himself together. "Oh, Shino, the look on your face! I can't breath."

"Who, then?" Shino spat, irritated by his immature father.

Shibi blinked, as if it was totally obvious. "Hinata, of course. Sometimes you can be so dense."

"I see." Shino didn't like this either. Hinata was his best friend, his teammate. Yes, he would take care of her to the very best of his abilities, but marriage? Shino had accepted long ago that he may never find love. Hinata, on the other hand, she deserved better. She deserved a chance. She could never love him in _that_ way, could she? He supposed it wouldn't even matter. Arranged marriages were the norm, especially among the nobles. Still, he couldn't stop the guilt from forming in his chest.

"It's settled then." Shibi declared, a grin spreading across his face as he sealed his sons fate. "No help me clear this table. We have a meeting with Hiashi."

/

Hinata entered her father's quarters and took a seat across from him, beside Hanabi. She had been told the matter was urgent, but she had no clue what it was about.

"Now that you're both here, I'll just get straight to the point," Hiashi started, "I had a meeting with Shibi Aburame yesterday. Gossip spread that he was looking to find a mate for his son. A marriage between our clans could benefit us both. Forming a stronger alliance between our clans is excellent opportunity. Shibi agreed, of course." He paused, gauging their reactions as he spoke, "Hinata will marry the Aburame heir and lead along his side. Hanabi will given the chance to prove herself as heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi will be given 30 days to choose a husband after receiving her title, otherwise one will be chosen for her." As he finished, he placed his hands on his lap and looked between his daughters. "Are there any questions?"

Hinata's face drained of all color as she took in that information. She was losing her title to her sister, and she was being forced into a marriage. It wasn't that it was unexpected, Hiashi had always been disappointed in her, but now, it was finally happening. It felt like a punch to gut, having her fears confirmed. At the same time though, she knew that her sister would make an strong leader. Hanabi excelled where Hinata failed, but she would not hold that against her sister. Unlike others, she did not hold onto hatred. Perhaps it should be a relief, no longer having to compete for the title.

The marriage, however… That was a surprise. True, it was common, but why her? Did she not deserve to at least choose her own husband, on her own terms? Although, it could be a lot worse. Some people were forced into marrying people they didn't know at all, or even hated. Shino was her best friend, someone she could trust and depend on, who would fight by her side and respect her. She didn't doubt that he would be good to her. She was lucky. But could she love him as a wife does? Could he love her?

She chanced a glance to Hanabi, expecting to see her beaming with pride, finally having gotten what she wanted. However, Hanabi looked… perplexed by the situation. Was she surprised, confused? Worried about Hinata? Worried about her own looming marriage?

Hanabi was the first to speak, always one to please, "No, Oto-san." Finished, bowed her head.

Hinata copied her sister, "No, Oto-san."

Hiashi looked pleased with the responses, "Very well, Hanabi, you may leave. Hinata, stay."

Obeying her father, Hanabi stood and left the room silently, leaving Hinata and Hiashi alone.

"We have a meeting with Shibi and his son, Shino, they should be arriving shortly. I will get us some tea while we wait."

"Hai." Hinata's stomach swarmed with butterflies at the thought.


	3. Whoop, there it is

/AN: Meant to update sooner but ended up catching a cold. Here's Chapter 3./

Hiashi and Hinata had finished their tea just moments before Shibi and Shinos arrival, as predicted. The Hyuugas stood and bowed to their company in respect, the gesture was returned along with a polite thank you to their host. Hiashi slid the door shut and made his way back to his seat, motioning for the others to follow suit. Hinata took a seat next to her father and the Aburames sat across from them.

"Long time no see, isn't that right Hiashi?" Shibi grinned beneath his collar.

Hiashi grunted, ignoring him, wasting no time in getting down to business, "The reason of this meeting is to discuss the details of the engagement. Our clans have gotten along well decades. That being said, there is room to improve our relationship. I believe that there would be many benefits to be gained from a Hyuuga-Aburame marriage." Hiashi paused briefly, letting the information sink in, before continuing on.

"Noble clans are often the targets of assignation attempts. While both of our clans have sufficient means and exceptional skills, you can never be too prepared. This marriage will represent a pact. No matter what, we as nobles, will stand against any enemy. For giving us their unwavering support, the Aburame will receive our gratitude and utmost respect. Our public support will more than likely swag the judgmental minds of the village." Hiashi finished his speech and nodded his head to Shibi, giving him his cue to join in.

"You sure know how to ramble," Shibi snorted, "What the old coot is trying to say is, we're helping each other."

Hiashi turned up his nose at the snide comment, "Just get to the point."

"Fine, the date is set for four months from now, the 21st of August. That should give you plenty of time to… get to know each other a little better." Shibi couldn't fight the smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes," Hiashi confirmed, "You will be required to go on weekly dates. Shibi and I will be taking care of the ceremony, so you needn't worry about that. Once you've wed, you will both be moved into your own wing of the Aburame compound. You will be expected to produce at least one offspring, preferably as soon as possible."

Shino and Hinata were now beyond uncomfortable as their parents sealed their fates. All they could do was sit and listen. They didn't dare chance looking at each other, fearing they may collapse from embarrassment right there. Shino thanked Kami for the collar and hood covering his ever-reddening face. Hinata on the other hand was not so lucky. She looked as though she would pass out at any moment.

Shibi almost pitied his son, almost. "Oh, Shino, that reminds me," He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small box and passed it to his son, "It's your mom's. The proposal is up to you, as long as it's done by the end of the first month. Hiashi wanted it done immediately but this way, at least you can feel somewhat in control."

"I see, thank you, father." Shino nodded and tucked the box into his own pocket for safe keeping. Yes, at least he had that.

"Now, are there any questions?" Hiashi looked between the boy and his daughter, willing them to speak up or forever hold their peace.

When nobody spoke up the meeting was declared over and all were free to leave. Shibi and his son gave curt goodbyes before exiting and making their way back home. Hinata excused herself so that she could be with her thoughts in the privacy of her bedroom.

/

Hinata sat on the middle of her bed, wrapped up in her blankets. The events of todays meetings weighed down on her shoulders. She was frustrated, defeated, and deep down she was furious with her father. Tears welled in her eyes until she could bare it no longer and burst into sobs. She cried not only for herself but Hanabi and Shino, too. Hanabi who was growing up too fast and believed pleasing father was more important than anything else. Shino who deserved better than being forced into a marriage by their parents. He deserved much more.

A knock on the door pulled her from her frenzied thoughts. Pulling herself together, she managed to get out a strangled "Who is it?"

"Neji"

"C-come in."

He pulled the door open slowly and entered her room. His heart ached at the sight of his cousins tear soaked face. He took a seat next to her on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. Hinata took the opportunity to break down and cry into his shoulder. Neji understood she needed to let it all out. He patted her back while she told him the big news, her doubts and worries. Eventually, her sobbing stopped and she grew silent.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan." Hinata was truly grateful for him.

"You're welcome," Neji replied softly, "Why don't we take a walk in the gardens? The flowers are very pretty."

"Yes, please."

/

Shino wanted nothing more than to just go home and bar himself in his room. Unfortunately, he had something he needed to do first. He stood at the Inuzuka's front door, building up his nerve to knock. He dreaded telling Kiba about the arrangement but it had to be done. He didn't want Hinata to have to tell him. Kiba was bound to be upset. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

Mustering all of his strength, Shino tapped his fist against the door.


End file.
